Slipped Away
by Kreepi Spicer
Summary: [OneShot]Hermione thinks about Sirius 2 years after his death. Based off of song by Avril Lavigne.


To those who have read my Xiaolin Showdown fanfics: Is it a surprise I'm not doing one? Yes, I'm still the JackxKimiko queen(in my head) but I loved a couple before them. So here is the ship I first shipped. SiriusxHermione.

To everyone: This is after OotP, but I'm ignoring HBP. I've read it, and didn't like the idea of Harry not coming back, so forget HBP.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Harry Potter books, or the song 'Slipped Away'. Avril Lavigne owns that song as far as I know.

(-)

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

I stared out the window of the girls dormitory. It was sometime around 10 pm. I told the boys I was going to bed early. The didn't care. As long as they had my homework sitting out so they could copy it, they didn't bother with asking why I was leaving them so early. Or why, in fact, I had let them copy.

"Sirius," I muttered. I could've sworn the stars winked at me when I said his name.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Good-bye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly_

Was it possible for me to love someone who had been dead for two years? _Of course not, _the logical part of my brain said. _You know he can't love you back, because he's dead! _Oh how cruel that sounded.

**_Death isn't the end, love, _**my heart yawned sleepily. **_You know that._** This all seemed confusing.

_So what are you saying? You can't be suggesting reincarnation._

_**No, but-**_

"The veil," I said aloud. I walked to the door quickly, ignoring my brains fervent protests. I opened the door soundly, but paused. I listened carefully, making sure no one was down there. Somewhere in the tower a door shut. I guessed it was the boys dormitory door. So Ron and Harry had gone to bed.

I strolled back into the dormitory, and began rummaging through my suitcase. I found what I was looking for. I made sure I had bought Floo Powder in Diagon Alley before coming back to Hogwarts this year.

I left the dormitory once more, and walked into the common room. I opened the sack and through some floo into the fire. Green flames roared up at me as I stepped into them.

"The Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries." I said clearly.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened, you passed by_

Whether or not I expected myself to land in one of the same rooms as that twisted day or not, I hadn't the faintest idea. I looked around. It wasn't the same room that contained the archway I so desperately looking for, but the on that held the brains. I walked towards the door, avoiding the container.

There I stood in the room of doors. I tried to remember behind which door the veil was. I closed my eyes to remember behind which door the veil was. I couldn't remember a thing. I opened my eyes to see a door in front of me. I didn't remember walking at all.

I walked in, and there it was. The veil. I was reluctant to move. I had seen this place so many times in my dreams. It all seemed to hit me. The fear I had then sank back in now. This was the place he died at.

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you go_

_Now you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone_

_Now you go_

_Now you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

I lifted a leg, and began walking. My pace began to pick up. I was running now, but I stopped abruptly. I now stood in front of the veil itself.

"Sirius, can you hear me?" I asked the tattered cloth.

I could hear it now. I could hear the whispers and murmurs. I tried to see if I could distinguish Sirius's voice, or his dog like laugh.

An idea came to me. As far as I could remember, no one had touched the veil itself. I slowly raised my hand. My fingertips almost touched the veil when I could finally hear my thoughts. One of them made me stop.

_Since when did Hermione Granger act so rash? What if when you touch this, you can't see Harry and Ron again? What if it kills you?_

_Death is only the beginning, _I thought. With that, I threw my hand forward, and pulled back the veil. Nothing happened. No one was hiding behind it. There was nothing.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_No_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I miss you_

(-)

A/N: No, I do not believe that Sirius is truly dead. But for this song, the way I interpreted it, told me that someone had died. And since I'm such a big supporter of this ship, I decided to leave Sirius the way he is. Unfortunately. Read and Review, please. If I get enough reviews, I may re-post a SBHG story I made a while back under the name of Lyra Parry.


End file.
